


Forced

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Black 2, Twitch Plays Blaze Black 2, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (forced) evolution of Cly's Mareep into a Flaafy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

Cly had never bothered researching much about Pokemon training, as she had never intended to become a Trainer, but the voices’ cries of  _EVOLUTION HYPE_  and  _GO FLAAFFY!_ made one thing clear: Her Mareep was about to evolve.

Theoretically.

She knew the stories well enough to be skeptical of such an evolution actually happening. The other host from Unova, Jimmy, hadn’t been able to evolve a single Pokemon under the voices’ control. But maybe… maybe this time was different. Maybe she could  _make_ this time different.

As the voices’ talk of evolution reached a crescendo, Cly let her Mareep out of its Poke Ball. It trotted right over to her feet, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. If she had to get Pokemon, at least she had ended up with cute ones.

The Mareep had been one of the first Pokemon that she had given a nickname, but it was an unpronounceable one, garbled beyond recognition by the voices. So she didn’t bother forcing the gibberish letters into some name that probably still wouldn’t make sense. Best to keep it simple. “Mareep?”

"Ree!" The Pokemon turned its head up towards her, and she crouched down to its level.

"I think you’re about to evolve, little buddy!"

"Reep reep!"

Cly grinned. “Hey, do you want to evolve? ‘Cause it’s up to you…”

"Maaa!" the Pokemon bleated in approval.

"O-okay." So she would have to fight against the wishes of the voices after all. But, if she had to fight to make her Pokemon happy, that was a fight she was more than willing to undergo, a battle that she was determined to win. "I’ll see if I can let that happen, okay?"

"Reep mareep!" The Pokemon bounced its tail up and down enthusiastically, not seeming to notice when it rammed into the ground.

"That’s all I wanted to know." Cly patted the Mareep’s head, then petted its soft fleece, which gave her a few gentle static shocks as her hand moved by. "Aww, that tickles!"

"Maree?"

Cly giggled. “Alright, I’ll let you go now. See you in a bit.”

She had barely returned her Mareep to its Poke Ball before another wild Pokemon popped up for it to battle. Her Mareep won easily enough- it was growing pretty strong now, they all were- and its body started giving off a bright light. It was evolving.

And, as she knew, the voices wanted it to stop. The commands rushed in.  _B b b stop stop keep Mareep cute B stop_

"S-" She clenched her teeth and pressed her lips together as hard as she could, though the word was trying to force its way out of her mouth, the voices demanded to have their input heard- "Sssss-" She could see her Mareep growing, standing up straight, though the light was too bright for her to make out which features of its initial form still remained- "Sst-" Her head pounded now, the voices screaming phrases that all blended together, but they were talking about Mareep, that much she could tell, they still wanted to keep it a Mareep, they were still fighting her- "Stooo-" she closed her eyes as the light burned, but it was still there no matter how much she squished her eyelids together, and she thought she saw letters and phrases dance around the corners of her darkened vision, the words that tormented her being seen as well as heard-

"Stop!"

Her stomach fell, and Cly was afraid to open her eyes, to see for herself that her struggle had been in vain.

 _We did it!_  the voices cried. And they were right. They had done it. They had won… and she had failed, and Mareep would probably never trust her again, and she couldn’t do anything right, she couldn’t do anything to help her Pokemon, they were doomed to suffer, and she would be the source of their suffering…

But then, why were they still talking about  _Flaaffy hype_ if there was no Flaaffy to get hyped about?

Slowly, tentatively, Cly opened her eyes.

What struck her first was the pink, that bright vivid pinkness that stood in front of her, rather than the pastel yellow sheep she had known. Then she took the rest of it in. Mareep was standing on two legs, and half of its wool was gone, and…

No, she couldn’t call it Mareep anymore, could she? It was Flaaffy now. A changed name for a changed Pokemon.

She had done it.

The voices said something about it being  _forced_ , a  _forced evolution_. And they weren’t far off. They had spent so long forcing her to do their will, but now the tables were turned. She had made them listen to her, not the other way around.

And if she had managed it once… maybe she could do it again.

Cly ran up to her Flaaffy and hugged it, barely noticing as electric shocks pulsed through her body, giggling even as her voice kept chanting  _stop stop stop_. Because it hadn’t stopped. And maybe, if she fought for the others like she did for Flaaffy, it would never have to stop again.


End file.
